Gone Bad
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: We met. We talked. We spent time. She died. Powers Exposed. She changed side. He lied. He let me fall. I died. I don't know why I ever thought there was good in between us.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Here's a new story called "Gone. Bad."

For the story "The Last Of Us" It is on hold since I am currently working on chapter 6.

I will get to the point now so you can start reading!

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM MARVEL.

I only own my own characters!

Enjoy!

xx

**CHAPTER ONE: Zero to One hundred Real Quick.**

**"****We create our own demons"**

**-Tony Stark**

My longest day of my life started late, took the longest shower ever as I contemplated about life, took my sweet time to eat breakfast and took the long way to get to my morning class at my community college.

I usually take the bus and meet up with my best friend, Zoella Mathewson , at campus before class starts, and we usually get coffee too but today it felt different. Everything felt different ever since I woke up. I don't know if this was a good feeling or a bad feeling, it was more like somewhere in between.

Before I walked inside the building, the sky were turning gray and I can feel my energy acting up a little bit as well, and that usually happens when I felt attacked which was weird because I was standing outside alone and there was no one around, besides cars casually passing by.

I have powers, powers that I was born with and I don't know why or how it came to that. When my mom gave birth to me, few weeks later she died of heroin overdose and my dad left me with grandma when he could no longer take care of me. I later found out that my dad was cheating on my mom during pregnancy and the woman he was seeing had money and power. I never knew who that woman was and I never went out to look for my dad. I did have questions but I didn't know to whom I should turn to; my grandma was the first one I turned to at first but she was not much of a help. As far as she knows, my dad ran away home when he was 16 years old and when he came back, he changed. He was more dangerous and out of hand and grandma sent him away to a boot camp where he met mom.

Romantic ain't it? Dad who was a pot head met a heroin addict and created a drug baby and conceived at age 17 years old. I felt embarrassed by it, and I know I sound like a bad person for saying this, but I'm glad that I don't have any memories of my mom. When dad left me, I was only 10 years old. He used to be very abusive towards me, he would always physically, emotionally and mentally hurt me for something that I didn't do. The last thing I remember him telling me before he left was, _"You were a mistake, you should not have been born."_ Wise words from a father to a daughter.

However, before he left I used to watch him carefully. His powers were similar to mine; telekinesis. He could lift light stuffs, for example a leaf, pen, piece of paper, a feather, you get the point. Just the weak stuff. I, on the other hand, I can lift heavier stuffs, just about anything. I did amount of research about telekinesis and it turned out that the more practice I do, I can end up moving bigger objects for example a car, even a house! But there's a consequence to all of it, for example let's say if I move a car; the amount of time and energy I lose will be restored within seconds, but if I move five cars and other objects all at once, I can lose energy and take hours or days to gain it all back. It sucks I know. Imagine if you had that type of power and you were in a battle moving heavy stuffs? Your enemies will pick up on your weakness and instantly kill you.

Grandma says that I'm gifted, that I got these powers for a reason. I think Grandma just say that just to make me feel better, but deep down we are just pist as to why or how my dad got those powers? What mess did he get into? He couldn't have got it for no reason. We believe that he either was a victim or something or someone or accept it willingly without thinking about the consequences, because you know, my dad was a pot head and never thought it through and just had the 'fuck it' moments. What did he had to lose? My mothers life, his own life thrown into trash and my life following his footstep. What do I mean by that? I mean by being a freak. Nobody knows about these powers besides my best friend, grandma and my parents. If people besides them, knew about my powers then the words would fly fast and alert S.H.I.E.L.D. From what I heard, ever since the attack in New York, people with superpowers where starting to get discovered when an Agent created a machine that can read a human energy.

But that was two years ago, and now that I think about it I think that it's bunch of bullshit just to scare people away.

I walked inside of the building and walked in my class, heads turned to see me while our instructor had his back at me since he was writing something on the white board. I signed myself in and quickly sat down by Zoe. She looked at me and smiled at me and simply said, "Hey."

I can already feel the day is going to be the longest one.

xx

After class, Zoe and I went to get ice cream and chilled a little bit at her house. On our way there, she had her ice cream cone in one hand and another hand stretched out beside her and had her feet on my skateboard. She doesn't know how to skateboard so I just pushed her slowly and I walked besides her. She licked her strawberry Ice cream as I licked my Almond Pistachio. I saw how her hair flew behind her flawlessly, her clothing that she was wearing which was a pair of shorts, a purple tank top and a necklace around her neck.

I on the other hand, I dressed very punkish as Zoe likes to call it. I had a pair of black skinny jeans, black combat boots with black studded beads on the tip and back of the boots, a black Nirvana muscle tee, and a khaki army jacket, a red beanie and my sunglasses.

We lived at Santa Cruz, California. California is best known as the City Of Angels, the best beaches, mountains but also well known for famous celebrities and the home of Anthony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. A lot of people admire him because of his wealth, good looks, his lame charms and power. It's all they think about, but has any one ever thought the danger he lives in every day? No, because that doesn't come across their mind.

A lot of people wants to meet him and Zoe happens to be one of them. Zoe claims to be the number one fan of Mr. Stark (Everyone claims to be the number one fan) but according to her, he doesn't know yet until she meets him. Zoe always asks me who do I look up to? Honestly, I don't know. I used to look up to everyone until they all let me down. At the moment, I only look up at Grandma since she is full of inspirational advices and I look up to music because, well how can I explain it? It sings what I feel.

Zoe looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled, "We should go to the beach." She suggested. We were going down hill, I can feel the skateboard wanting to go faster. I tried to keep the pace steady so she won't fall. I looked forward and saw the sun setting and noticed how half the sun looked like the ocean was covering it.

"It's getting dark though, what if we go to the pier instead?" she shrugged her shoulder, "Sure, I don't see why not?" She smiled again. From down the hill, there was a stop side at the right side of the street, but no stop sign at our street. This was the street where I let go of the skateboard since Zoe loves to go down fast and jumps off the board and lands on a stranger grass. Of course, she only jumps when the board slows down.

With my right hand, my palm facing down I made the board stop, "Ready?" I asked, she nodded "Zero to one hundred miles of bad-ass!" She shouted in excitement and had her hands up in the air. I chuckled and raised my hand up and waved only once. The board started to move down slowly and then fast and faster. Zoe screamed in excitement. I started to run after her to meet her at the bottom.

Half way down, I saw a white car from afar and noticed how fast it was coming and I looked at Zoe. That car is going to miss the stop sign and Zoe is going to get hit. My heart started to beat real fast in fear and screamed for my best friend.

"Zoe!" I shouted. She looked back and laughed at me, she was too distracted with the small adrenaline rush. I pointed at the opposite direction, "Jump Zoe! Jump!" I shouted at her. But it was already too late. The white topless wasn't going to stop and if I don't move Zoe, she will become a human pancake.

I never moved or pushed a human before. I never moved anything that weighed sixty pounds or more and I was scared that I wasn't going to make it on time to save her. I ran as fast as my legs could let me to get closer to Zoe. Even though I was far, I tried to move her but the distance for my power was weak.

Finally, I got close. I pushed Zoe off the skateboard just in time when the white Audi pancaked my skateboard. I heard the tires screech and the smell of burning tires. I ran towards Zoe and got on my knees. Zoe fell flat on her back and I quickly pulled her up, placing her head on my lap.

I placed a both hands on her face, slapping it lightly on the cheeks, "Zoe, zoe! Wake up!" I pulled the hairs away from her face and I heard her moan, "Dude…that was rad." She said as she was out of breath. I laughed almost half-heartily and hugged her face.

I saw a man crouched down at the front of the white Audi, looking down at the tires. He hung his head low and placed a hand over his forehead and then looked at me, "You, come over here!" He demanded. I pointed at me, "Me?"

He stood up and placed a hand on his hip, "No, the post behind you. Yes, you." He sounded really snappy. That's when he started to look familiar.

The man was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a long gray long-sleeve t-shirt and black t-shirt over it with a the symbols of Black Sabbath. I looked down at Zoe, "I think your hero is calling me, Zoe." I whispered at her nervously. I felt like I was going to pee on my pants. Zoe sat up to look, "Oh my God…" She whispered.

Suddenly she placed a hand on her ankle and doubled over, "AH! Oh my God, I think I got a broken ankle!" She spoke louder. I looked down at her, "What are you doing?!" I hissed. She smiled at me, "Just go with the flow." I looked back at Mr. Stark and he squinted his eyes.

"Please do tell me that she's just scratching her leg." He shouted from across the street.

"Ah! Oh! The agony! The pain!" She exclaimed almost exaggerating tone. I glared at her, "I don't think so, man. She seems pretty hurt to me." I called back and he jogged towards my direction, "I mean, you did hit her pretty hard." I told him.

Anthony Stark was standing right next to me. I was freaking out. I seen him on magazine covers, newspapers, on television, and heard about him on radio and now he is standing next to me. Part of me was fan-girling because I just met one of the most well-known man that is part of the Avengers and part of me just wanted to stay away from him.

I must admit, he looks better in person. He was tall, handsome, fit…handsome…

"She jump off the skateboard, I saw her." He pointed out.

"Fine, then I can sue you." She threatened. I glared at her once again but looked at the billionaire, playboy philanthropist, "You did pass the stop sign AND you were speeding." I pointed out.

"She wouldn't rat out on me." It almost sounded like a question and then he looked at me. On pictures, his eyes looks brown but in real life, it had a mixture of green and brown: hazel. For a man almost half of my age, he looked very attractive.

"Would she?" I snapped back to reality and shrugged my shoulder, "Knowing her. She can and she will." Mr. Stark sighed in frustration. He placed a hand on his nose bridge and closed his eyes. I can only imagine what he's going through, or how his day has been.

Wait…no I can't. His life is tougher than my own pathetic life.

"Okay," he finally spoke, "Okay, here's what we are going to do. I am going to take you two to the hospital and get her checked out. We won't file a report and I'll pay the hospital bills. Agreed? Okay, good, now lets go." He didn't even let me say that we agree. He just grabbed Zoe bridal style and headed towards his fancy car. I followed behind him and when I was about to go climb in the passenger side of the car, I saw my broken skateboard. Broken in half, my heart ached for my skateboard. It cost me a lot to get it. I had since I was 12 and now 9 years later, it got ran over by a douche that doesn't respect the speed limit.

"Come on Debby Ryan get in the car." Mr. Stark instructed.

Before I got in, I placed my hands on the door since the windows were down and looked at him, "Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, he put on his sunglasses on, "You heard me. In. Now." He pointed at the seat.

"Ok, first of all, my name is Melissa Garcia and secondly you don't talk to me like that." I can tell that he rolled his eyes and he was losing patience, "Get in the car. Please." There was no time for arguing so I just got in the car.

He turned on the engine and started to drive, he didn't have to look at me and said, "put on your seat belt."

"You owe me a new skateboard." I told him. This time he looked at me, "What?" I pointed behind me, "You broke my skateboard. You owe me a new one."

"Listen kid-"

"I'm 21."

"Whatever. You should be thankful that I am taking your friend to the hospital and pay the bills." I shook my head, "I can't believe this." I said after a while.

"What?" He asked but it sounded like he doesn't care.

I shrugged my shoulder, "Just thought you were different." I said as I stared outside the window. I guess people with money and power tend to be rude and selfish.

"Haven't your parents ever told you about 'life sucks'?" He asked me. I looked at him angrily, "Nope. But, if I ever get to see my father I'll ask him since my heroin addict mom is dead and then I'll get back to you with a power point of 'how life sucks'"

He looked at me with almost a sorry look, I just quickly looked away. I didn't want any pity from anyone. After a while, he didn't say anything and I didn't expect him too. I mean, what would he know about living a life knowing that you were a mistake? that you're a freak? an outcast? Having powers that you don't know if you can control?

What does he know?

From zero to one hundred, my day went down to -100.

xx

I hope you guys like this chapter!

Please read and review!

Also here's an image you can google:

Zeolla Mathewson looks like Nina Dobrev

Melissa Garcia looks like Demi Lovato

and Tony well he looks like Robert Downey Jr!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers!

Here's chapter two!

I hope you liked the first one so far!

Please read and review!

I do not own the Avengers or any Characters from Marvel (boo-hoo! )

I only own Melissa, the parents, grandma and Zoe so far!

Enjoy!

xx

**CHAPTER TWO: Skateboard**

We took Zoe to the hospital and they attended her rather quickly, but only because Mr. Stark was there. If it were any other person, we would have to wait for a very, very long time. The waiting room started to get very crowded once the word was out about Tony bringing in an injured young adult.

News reporters, radio broadcasts, agents from newspapers came in in a hurry surrounding us and I felt suffocated and overwhelmed as we were inside of the circle. Mr. Stark, however, seemed used to it and likes the attention.

"Mr. Stark! L.A. Times Tribune; we heard that…"

"Tony! 99.5 LOCK FM; what happened…"

"Stark! People's Magazine; is it true that…"

But, Mr. Stark answered none of them as a bodyguard pushed in through the crowd and grabbed Mr. Stark arms and mine as he pulled us out of the way and followed the nurses to attend Zoe.

They placed Zoe down at a wheelchair and I followed them and explained what happened.

It turned out that Zoe did have a sprained ankle and I felt bad knowing that I hurt her unintentionally. I was told to step out while they attend to her.

I stepped outside of the room and sighed and slid down by the side of the door. Thankfully, the hallways were empty, occasionally the nurses, patients, or doctors would walk around and few of them would look down at me and smile or say hi. I would only respond with a simple smile.

I should've been more careful, if I had been harsher I would probably injured her ankle ever more than it already is. I was starting to fear about what I am capable of my powers and not able to control it. What if it gets out of hand? This was the first time actually using it and without being carefully, I hurt my best friend.

I saw a pair of black pumped heels and two pair of black dressing shoes. I looked up and saw the famous, blonde Pepper Potts and two officers by her side. Mrs. Potts was wearing a black v-neck dress that reached up above her knees and white blazer. In between her hands, she was holding a black leather profile and I saw how her hair was set up into a nice ponytail. She looked very pretty and flawless. She was the CEO assistant. She looked very pretty, fancy and professional. She looked down at me and smiled softly, "Are you Melissa Garcia?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I looked at both officers and politely nodded at me and one of them pulled out a small note-pad to write down reports.

"Hi Melissa, I'm Pepper Potts," she introduced herself. I mentally said 'I know' but kept my mouth shut and listened to her, "Tony's CEO assistant." She introduced proudly. Who wouldn't be proud to be his assistant? People would kill to be in her position!

"Hello," I responded.

"These fine gentlemen are here to file a report about the incident." She pointed at them. I got up and dusted off my butt just incase I had any dirt of some sort and then looked at them, "Mr. Stark and I made a deal. We don't want to file a report, but thank you anyways."

Pepper smiled, "Sweetie, are you sure? Don't do it because he tells you too. You have the rights too." She suggested. The short chubby officer looked at Pepper and seemed like he was having fantasies about her. I don't even want to know what he is thinking. The second officer closed his note-pad and put it away behind his bulletproof vest.

I nodded, "I know, I'm doing it for my friend though. I know she wouldn't do it, she's his number one fan." She chuckled, "Okay honey." She opened her folder and pulled out a business card and handed it to me, "In this case, give this to your friend and tell her that at this address" with her well manicured fingers and well red polished nails she pointed at the address that was under her name, "is where she can send the hospital bills. We will pay for them." I nodded and said thank you. I placed the card on my back pocket jeans and she closed her folder, "Is there any other things that he damaged?" She questioned. I know she knows about the skateboard but I wasn't going to bring that up.

"I heard him saying something about your skateboard?" she questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, but its not important. I can always get a replacement."

"You sure?" She raised her perfect blonde eyebrows just to make sure that I was sure what I was saying. I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Very well then." she said and looked at the officers. The tall skinny officer patted the back of the chubby one and he quickly snapped back to reality, "Our duty is done here, pleasure negotiating with you Ms. Garcia and hope to hear from you soon." She shook my hand and bid her goodbyes.

If I were any other girl, right now I would be screaming in excitement and how 'I can't even' moments and say how my life is complete, or get an autograph with them but honestly, I just felt overwhelmed. Paparazzi snooping around and get the latest news about what happened and when they write their reports, they twist their reports around and add some white lies about things that didn't happened and _what did really happened._

But, I didn't care. Mr. Stark is taking care of the hospital bills and I couldn't ask for more. I didn't want him to get my new skateboard either; I rather get it on my own and hopefully have it by Christmas time. I got other things to take care off, for example my Grandma's medicine that is really expensive, paying the utilities bills, the rent, school, transportation…I have to work full time now.

The Doctor and the nurse came out of the room and told me that I can go in already. I saw her sitting on the check up bed, she looked up at me and smiled, "Well, my luck went down the toilet." She commented as she looked down at her injured ankle, "I won't be able to go to cheerleading practices for almost a month until it heals and I was told to go to therapy twice a week for a month." She announced.

I frowned, "I'm sorry, Zoe. I didn't mean to hurt you." Zoe looked up to me quickly, "Melissa, you saved my life. This is just a minor injury, if it wasn't for you, I would be a human sized pancake." I placed a hand on my arm, still feeling guilty, "Yeah, I know but still. I should've been more careful." She stretched her hands out and suggested a hug, "Come here."

I walked slowly towards her, I was afraid to touch her now. Zoe wrapped her arms around me and crushed me into a hug, "Thank you for saving my life, Mel. To me, you're my hero."

"Zoe."

"Shut up and listen to me," she pulled away and we looked at each other. She placed her delicate hands on my face, "You are always watching me, I know you have my back and with these abilities of yours," she whispered lowly and grabbed my hands in hers, "are a gift. You used them for a good cause. You saved my life and I'm thankful for that." She was making me feel emotional. She pulled me into another hug.

"I'm lucky to have you as my best friend. Power or no power, I'm happy that I have you." I hugged her tight, "Even though, if I did die tonight, I would die of happiness knowing that it was Tony Stark that ran me over." We laughed and I playfully punched her on the shoulder, "you would say that, you bitch." I laughed.

I pulled out the business card that Mrs. Potts handed to me so I can give it Zoe, she yelped in excitement and saying how lucky I was to talk to her. I told her the whole detail about our conversation minus the skateboard. After that, I let her fan girl and worship the business card while I excused myself to go the receptionist desk and call my grandma to let her know where we are and arrange a transportation to get home.

While I was focusing minding my own business, I noticed that the lights at the hallways were flickering for a few seconds and felt a cold light wind, sending chills down my spine and making the hairs on my arms stand up. I thought for a moment that I saw a shadow next to me, but when I looked up I only saw a nurse and a Doctor passing by in a hurry and talking about medical business. I felt weak for some reason, my stomach felt odd and I felt like throwing up and lets not forget about the chills that I was getting.

I was arguing on the phone with the owner about my home address and I place my elbow on the counter and placed my hand on my forehead. My hand felt cold.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down, I felt like I was coming down to stomach flu. The receptionist looked at me and gave me a concern look but I just smiled. I just told the taxi owner to send a driver at the main entrance of the hospital and from there I will tell the driver where to take me. The man finally agreed and we both hung up.

I felt like I want to throw up, I walked to the bathroom in a hurry and busted in into one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door with my feet and felt on my knees and hugged the white marbled toilet. I felt really cold and I looked down at the toilet feeling the gagging reflex but I just coughed and spat saliva. I was getting mad that I wouldn't throw up yet I had the feeling. I coughed I placed a finger down my throat but nothing happened. The lights in the bathroom were flickering again. What the fuck is wrong with the electric lights? The nauseas feeling went away after awhile and I just placed the toilet seat cover down and sat down. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I still felt a little weak and I was still cold. I stood up and headed towards the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. The light that was on the far side of the bathroom was flickering and it was making me mad. I just looked away and turned the faucet on and looked at myself in the mirror.

Even though my skin was porcelain white, I looked as if I seen a ghost. Five minutes later, I felt normal. I no longer felt sick or cold. An elderly woman walked in and smiled at me as she went in the bathroom stall and closed the door behind her. I looked down and forgot that I had the water running. I turned it off and went back to where Zoe was currently placed in.

When I walked into the room, I saw a buff man wearing a black and white suit, short curly hair. When I walked in he looked at me with a smile, "You must be Ms. Garcia." I looked at him suspiciously and then at Zoe that was on the wheelchair and a nurse behind her, hands on the handle bar.

"Who are you?" I questioned him. He smiled, "I'm Happy Hogan. I'll be your driver for the night." He introduced. Happy Hogan? _Happy?_ Is that like a nickname or something?

"Uh, thank you but I already called a Taxi." I told him.

"It's okay, I can have someone call in for you and cancel it. Besides, Mr. Stark insisted." I looked at Zoe and she was grinning from ear to ear. I doubt that Mr. Stark insisted, I would have believed if he would say that Ms. Potts offered the ride.

"Okay, I guess." I said and sighed, "Lead the way Mr. Hogan." I pointed at the door. He nodded and started to walk followed by the nurse and Zoe and finally me.

When we walked out, I heard Zoe say, "I thought only woman that gave birth gets wheeled out." She thought out loud. The nurse just laughed, "Hospital policy. All patients leaving the hospital gets released on a wheelchair up to the main entrance." The brunette nurse explained.

xx

Happy Hogan drove us back to our place. I wanted to pay him for the gas but he told me not to worry about it. I felt like I should've gave him something for giving us a ride home, but Zoe then told me that he was not allowed to accept anything from anyone for security reasons. I guess that makes sense, but we still don't know who he really is or what his position is for Stark Industry.

I walked inside the apartment, and saw the lights off. Grandma was probably asleep. It was already past midnight. I walked into my room and took off my shoes and my clothes and just let myself fall on my bed. I didn't realize how tense I was this whole time until I let my body relax. I processed and replayed the whole thing that just happened today.

I didn't get to see the last of Mr. Stark, not that I wanted too, but I didn't see him ever since the nurse directed Zoe and me to a room. Mr. Stark would dodge out the second we were separated but I don't blame him. I would probably do the same thing, especially when the waiting room was filled with fans and paparazzi. Besides, I bet he had other important thing to do that's why he had his assistants take care of our small petty problems that doesn't involve his presence.

I lay down on my left shoulder, placed a hand under my face and stared outside the window. My bed was against the wall and on that same wall there was a window where I can easily look outside without rising up. The moon was shinning thought the window and lit up my messy room and saw how the stars sparkled. I always loved looking up at the sky when I can't sleep at nights.

I always looked up at the skies when I can't sleep, which is like most of the time, and just think about how my life would be if I didn't have this power, if my parent's weren't dead and they weren't drug addicts. How my life would be without fearing of hurting my best friend, without worrying about my Grandma being sick most of the time, worrying about S.H.I.E.L.D looking for me and lock me up just to experiment with my powers.

How life would be, living the normal life?

xx

Days turned to weeks since the accident. The first days after the accident, magazine, newspapers, news broadcast talked about Tony paying off for the minor accident. We were in the front cover for few days until it was updated about Captain America being part of Veterans Day parade and ceremony.

It was morning time, and I was already at work. I work at Starbucks as barista, sometimes as a cashier but today's shift was making drinks. I started since 6 in the morning and I don't clock out until 3 in the afternoon. There was only three more hours to kill.

The coffee shop was starting to get packed once again, just like in the morning, but the afternoon time is hell and that's because that's the rush our. Today's shift, there was only about four of us; two at the cash register and two at the barista which was me and my co-worker, Jimmy.

The cashier would shout out the drinks and we would quickly make them. I was behind the gray coffee maker, making a hot mocha late for a customer. While I was waiting for the milk to steam up, I looked up and saw Mr. Stark in line. He had a pair of sunglasses; a pair of black pants a dark blue blouse and a black tie. It seemed like he was either coming from a meeting or heading to one. I noticed his beard signature and realized how good it looked at him. Few people recognized him, and started to take pictures, whisper at each other and pointing him out. I was starting to get the butterflies and panic. I saw the milk spilling down and I quietly cussed.

"Mel, are you ok?" Jimmy asked me. I saw Tony looking at me, he pulled his sunglasses down to his nose bridge and I quickly dropped the silver container, spilling more milk on the floor and I quickly got down to the floor to avoid his eyes. I hoped he didn't see me, but I know he did.

"Mel?" Jimmy looked down at me as if I was crazy. I pulled him down, "Tony Stark is here." I whispered at him. Jimmy's blue eyes widened and looked up, "Oh my god!" I pulled him down again, "Whatever he orders, you are to make his drink." I told him, staring at him.

"But, it's your turn though…" he protested but I know he wanted to make his drink, "Shut up Jimmy, I know you want to make his drink. Whatever you do, don't say my name in front of him." Our two co-workers at the cash registered glared at us, our manager glared at us even more dangerously.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked in her British tone, she didn't bother to wait to hear our answer, "quit fooling around!" We nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

Jimmy got up and wiped his hand at the bottom of his green apron. Vanessa, the girl at register one, attended Tony. She shrieked in excitement and I heard her girly voice from where I was, "OHMYGOD!" I finished cleaning my mess and redo the drink again. I avoided his glances and just focused on his drink.

"Hello Vanessa," I heard him great her, "What can I get for you today?" Vanessa asked excitedly. I had my back turned away from him and tried finishing up the drink.

"I would like a Venti caffè Americano." he ordered, "Venti caffè Americano coming right up!" I loathed how her voice sounded so girly and annoying.

Then she turned around and glared at us, as if we were her servants, "Jimmy! Venti Caffè Americano!" she bossed. Jimmy nodded, "Sorry, but Melissa do it for me?" I heard Tony making a request, what the fuck? "I heard that she makes the best coffee in town." I can hear humor in his tone. I mentally cussed.

"Ah, sure…" Vanessa turned to me, "Mel, take Jimmy's order." I nodded and turned to Jimmy. He looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He mouthed. I just nodded and took the cup away from him. Tony stood at the end of the bar, waiting for his drink. I looked at him and he smiled at me, "Who would've thought that I'd find you here." He said. I felt eyes were on us. I didn't like the attention that I was getting, especially when I was getting dagger looks from Vanessa.

I cleared my throat, "It's a small world, I guess." I responded. I grabbed the coffee cup and served his hot beverage. I couldn't help how handsome he looked, but I wish he wasn't here. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Wait, why the hell am I so worried how I look?

"How's your friend doing?" He asked me as I handed him his drink, "She's doing good, thank you for asking." I answered politely. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at me, "You know I was looking for you that day at the hospital, but you were gone." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I'm working right now. We got a lot of customers to attend." I pointed. He looked behind him and just smiled as they took pictures at him. He looked back at me, "My coffee needs more sugar."

"The condiments are over there, by the exit." I pointed. My boss, Meredith came by my side, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, please excuse my employee then she turned to me, "Get the handsome man more sugar." Is she really doing this to me? I didn't argue with her. I did what I was told and handed it to Mr. Stark, "Thank you." He grinned at me. Does he really think he has that type of power over me?

"What time does your shift end?" He asked.

"Why?" I crossed my arm across my chest.

"We are going to buy your skateboard, remember?" I really didn't put much thought to it.

"Mr. Stark, that is so kind of you," I tried to be nice to him, "but you don't have to buy me a new skateboard or spend any more money. I can get it later."

"But, I _want_ to. Now, time?" he asked. This man is so hard headed. Doesn't he take no for an answer?

I couldn't argue with him here, "at 3." I told him. He looked down at his fancy watch, "Can Ms. Melissa get out an our early?" the playboy billionaire asked my manager.

Before Meredith answered, I looked at him, "Mr. Stark, please. Can it wait for another time?" I pleaded. He ignored me, how rude! Meredith looked at me and smiled, "Yes she can." Then she looked at me, "you'll thank me later, honey."

Tony smirked at me and raised his cup, "Later." Then he left, few people, mostly girls, following him to ask for pictures and his autograph. He only did a few and then got inside of his fancy car and took off.

I looked back at my manager and glared at her, Vanessa glared at me and Jimmy patted my back as if I just accomplished something.

"I hate you all." I muttered, Jimmy laughed, Meredith said, "I love you too." And Vanessa just huffed.

Tony was only doing this for a good public display. He doesn't really want to buy me a skateboard. I know he doesn't. I can get it on my own, that's when I have enough money.

Why is he doing this?

12 turned to 1, then 1:30…

1:45…

1:50…

1:55…

I was getting the butterflies. Jimmy kept on nudging at me and winking at me. I would punch his shoulder and hit him with the towel. He would just laugh. Vanessa would death glare at me, and huff every time she would pass by me. Occasionally, our manager would tell us to behave.

I looked at the time on the cash register and it finally hit two o'clock. I looked outside the window and didn't see any fancy car, or a limo. I went to the back room to get my belonging; I took off my green apron and stuffed it in my messenger bag. I went back to the cash register and clock out.

Before I walked out, Jimmy called me, "Hey, Mel" I turned around to look at him, "What?"

"Good luck." He winked at me as he thrusted his pelvis forward and backward. I grabbed a fist full of napkin and rolled it up into a big ball and threw it at him. He dodged it away, but I managed to hit him on his shoulder. He just laughed and I stomped out.

Even though it was November, it was at the high 60's outside. The air felt good; it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect.

The atmosphere changed when I heard a song playing from the distance. I saw a red R8 audi from the distance, speeding down the streets. The red car pulled up by the curb; the black tinted window from the passenger side rolled all the way down. I heard the end of the song of 'Highway to hell' by AC/DC finishing up. Tony's sunglasses slid down all the to his nose bridge, "Get in." He instructed.

I stood there watching him. I felt like time froze around me as I just stood there and stared at the scenery. A famous billionaire, playboy, philanthropist driving the most expensive and fanciest car invited a girl from a low class to get her damn skateboard. A girl that he doesn't know, or what I am capable of. A stranger towards each other, and years from now, one, two, five or ten I would be one of the luckiest girl to say, "I got a ride from Mr. Stark and he got me my knew skateboard."

Again, how many people would kill to be in my position? A lot.

"Hello, earth to Melissa?" Mr. Stark waved. I shook my head and got inside his fancy car.

I buckled up and hugged my messenger bag as if my life depended on it. Tony pulled away from the curb and started to speed his way through his destination. Even though there was traffic in the highway, Mr. Stark still speed through it and cut people off.

I looked at him and saw him how he bobbed his head and hummed to his music, which mostly consisted from AC/DC, Black Sabbath, to Big Data. Old school music that I heard before and few other music I never heard before. I saw the speed limit by the side of the road, which was 55 mph and Tony was going 85 mph.

"Is it really necessary to speed?" I asked as soon a song finished playing. He looked at me and smiled, "You don't like speeding?"

I shook my head, "Not really. No." He looked at me in surprised. I blushed, "W-what?"

"I have never met a girl that doesn't like speeding." A girl. I just sank deeper in my seat knowing that he just sees me as a girl, "Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

He had a hand on the steering wheel and another one on the stick shift, "No, it's just every time I give a ride to a woman, it seems like the speed." A woman. "You're just…different." It sounded more like a question. Of course the billionaire picks up women.

"Don't you have a car?" He asked.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I don't see the use of it when where I work, my school and any other destination is close to where I live. That's why I use my skateboard to get to my destination faster."

"So, all of your destinations are in one town."

I nodded, "Well, yeah. Pretty much."

"That's boring." He pointed out. Oh great, he finds me boring.

"Don't you like going out of towns? Explore around? Go to parties?"

I looked at him this time, "I don't have the life that you do, Mr. Stark, and even if I did, I wouldn't have the time to do the exploring. I have to take care of my grandmother."

"What's wrong your g'ma?"

"Heart condition. She had three cardiac arrest these past few months, so I take care of her." I told him as I looked down at my hands and looked at my bracelet that she gave me when I turned 15 years old. A symbol that I'm no longer a child, and entering to a young women stage. That was our heritage tradition.

"You take care of her by yourself?" he asked. I nodded. "While going full time to college and working?" I nodded again.

"Tough life" I said. He looked forward and seemed like he was contemplating about something.

xx

Tony took the exit off the highway and I recognized where we were.

Downtown L.A.

The last time that I've been here was when I was probably five or six years old. I remember because we came here when my dad was going to jail constantly and grandma and I would take the train to get him out. Everything looked different. I remember I used to see a lot of beggars, see people selling drugs in the streets, trash everywhere. And now, everything looks different. Neat and in control.

Tony pulled up in front of a store. I realized that it was a skateboard warehouse. He got off the car and went to the passenger side to open my door. I quietly thanked him and we walked inside the warehouse. I felt like I was walking towards the gates of heaven. Everywhere you turned, you would see expensive brands of skateboards, parts of skateboard, thousands varieties of skateboards! I saw people trying their skateboards before they purchase it, workers skateboarding around the warehouse, few attending to their customers. The atmosphere felt friendly. I started to feel bad, I didn't want him to do this for me. I didn't want Mr. Stark to waste money on me.

I saw a man walking towards us. My jaw dropped when I recognized him. He was tall, about the same height as Tony, he had shaggy brown hair, and he was wearing a pair of jeans, skater shoes, and red t-shirt.

"Stark, my man!" He greeted him with a smile and a firm hand shake with a pat on his shoulder, "What brings you in here?" He asks and then looks at me, "Well, who do we have here?" He looks down at me. I tried to move my lips; I tried to make a sound. I tried to say something! But not words came out.

"This is Melissa Garcia." Tony introduce to no other but Tony Fucking Hawk. Mr. Hawk stretched his hand out towards me and smiled, "Hello Melissa. I'm sure you know who I am." I looked at his hand. I think I am going to break down. I suddenly forgot how to shake a hand. I snapped out of it and took his hand.

His handshake was firm, I started to fan girl, "Oh my god, I love you." I blurted out. I quickly shut my mouth and he laughed. I opened my mouth again, "I mean…I love you…I can't believe this." He let go of my hand and I placed my hands through my long black hair, "You're Tony Fucking Hawk. I look up to you!" Which was true, but only on his skateboarding tips. I was fingerling so much; I was shaking so bad of excitement, my hands felt sweaty and I was nervous to say something stupid.

Mr. Stark looks at me as if I were crazy and almost offended too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Melissa. I heard about you and it's finally good to meet you." He grinned. I looked at Mr. Stark and then at Mr. Hawk. I just wanted to die of happiness!

"Pick anything you want, and if you want before you leave, I can sign your skateboard." He offered. I nodded and hugged him without thinking what I just did. I pulled away quickly and I apologized. He laughed and told me it was ok.

After Mr. Hawk left, I saw Mr. Stark eyeing him carefully and then looks at me, "You look up to _him_?" He asked almost as if he sounded jealous. I was scanning through the shelves and looked at how neat the skateboards were staked.

I nodded, "Mhm, yeah." I answered nonchalantly. I found my favorite brand, which was Enjoi; it had the logo of a panda. I picked out a simple red skateboard and placed it on the floor and got on it.

"But, he's a skateboarder." He pointed out, sounding jealous. I placed my right foot on the board and pushed with the left foot, "so?" I looked at him, "What's wrong with that?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me and he looked disbelieved.

"Nothing, I just never would have thought that you would like those types of men. "I skated myself in front of him and stopped. I placed a hand of my hip and saw that I was towering over him since he was sitting down on the bench, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Stark?" I saw a playful smile forming on his lips. I gave him a disgusted look, "You're disgusting." And pushed myself away to test the skateboard.

"Well, what is your type?" He called out. I did few tricks that I know as I tested my skateboard and thought about his question, do I have a type? I never have been to a date or much less kiss a boy. Actually, I never had a boyfriend. Ever. I looked up at him, "I don't know." I said, "I guess I don't have a type."

"Oh, come on. You must have a type. At least one." I shook my head. "Wait," he said, "Have you ever even had a boyfriend before?" I was starting to feel awkward now, especially talking to him about my dating life. I blushed and he laughed, "I take that as a no." I got off the skateboard.

"Wait," he said again, "are you a lesbian?"

"What?!" I turned red this time.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong if you're into girls. That's hot." I was turning scarlet red now, "I'm not a lesbian!" I told him. I felt embarrassed as he invaded into my dating life and what I'm into.

I quickly changed the subject, "I think I'll take this one." I told him and placed my feet at the back of the skateboard to pop it up and grab it.

"Red?" he asked.

I looked at my skateboard, "Yeah, it's my favorite color. Why?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulder, "Just asking."

We headed towards the check out and to my surprise; I got the skateboard for the free. Well, Tony did. He didn't need to pay; Mr. Hawk said that it was a thank you for the invitation of thanksgiving charity next two weeks. And just as Mr. Hawk said earlier, he did sign my skateboard. I was the happiest fan ever.

We hit the road once again, I realized that the sun was starting to set and I had to get home soon. I thought we were heading back to my town until Tony took a different exit. I was staring outside of the window and I saw big mansions. I saw the breath taking scenery. We were driving by the ocean. I never have been here before.

"Where are we?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the scenery.

"We are currently in Malibu." He answered. Tony pulled up in front of a big white mansion.

His house was literally was at the corner of a cliff, right above of the ocean. His house was breath taking; it wasn't like any other house. The designs of the house were all round and curvy. This place even had a land mark for a helicopter!

I looked at Mr. Stark, "Wow, you're house looks amazing from the outside!" I commented.

"You should take a look in the inside. It's much more better." I looked at him and frowned.

"Why did you bring me here? Aren't you afraid that I could reveal where you live?" Not that I am the only one that knows where he lives. He smiled at me as he pulled in front, "You're complete harmless." He stated. I frowned even more, _'you don't know what I'm capable of' I_ mentally thought to myself.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He got out of his car and once again, he opened the door but I didn't get out. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I just came to pick up some stuffs that I need."

"Then I'll wait for you here." I told him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he finally asked.

My eyes widened, "I'm not being stubborn. I'm respecting people's privacy. Besides, you said you were just going to pick up some stuff that you need. I can just wait here."

"Yeah, but I don't know where I left it so it will take a while to find it." He added. He's lying. I'm not sure if he his, he held a serious look but I just gave in, "Fine. But, I can't be here long I need to get back home."

He nodded and said okay. We walked inside his mansion, Tony was right. It was beautiful in the inside as much as the outside. As soon we walked in Tony greeted, "Good afternoon, Jarvis."

A robotic voice responded, "Welcome home, sir…" I didn't know where it was coming from, maybe it was just a voice activated for alarms. Mrs. Potts came out from what I believe was the living room. She looked at us and smiled politely, "I wasn't expecting any visitor today?' Mrs. Potts looked at Tony.

"Pepper, have you seen that thing I was looking for this morning?" He went up to her and talk to her. She looked at me and excused herself from Tony, "Would you like some pizza?" she offered as she placed a hand on my shoulder, I saw another woman coming out from the living room and hugged Tony. For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy.

We headed towards the kitchen; Pepper pulled out a plate and served me two slices of pepperoni pizza. "Would like something to drink?" she asked as she opened the fancy transparent fridge, "we got milk, orange juice, Pepsi, coke, diet coke, diet vanilla coke, sprite and red wine." She listed.

"Pepsi will be great, thank you." she nodded and served me a glass of Pepsi.

I ate my meal peacefully. I haven't had pizza for a while now and this one was delicious. Pepper joined me as well. She seems like a nice woman, she's very caring and charismatic. I liked how open she was, but not too open.

"So I see that you ended up getting the skateboard." she pointed with her glass of wine. I smiled as I took another bite of my pizza and nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Stark insisted to get it for me. So he took me to the skateboard warehouse and met Tony Hawk!" I announced excitedly, "and signed my skateboard. Mr. Stark didn't even have to pay for it. Mr. Hawk said that it was on the house since he was to the charity."

Pepper grabbed my empty plate and my glass and then hers and placed it on the sink, "Tony Hawk is Tony's friend for year. He's a good man, but just like Tony, he likes to party a lot." She commented. She leaned against the marble counter and looked at me, "You should come to the charity event, you can bring your best friend too." she invited me. I quickly stood up and shook my head, "Oh no, Ms. Potts. That's so kind of you but Zoe and I are not…socially fit for those types of event." I told her. Which were true, famous celebrities goes there. People with money, power, and well known-people.

She shook her head, "That's nonsense. You and your friend are invited and you will come, no buts." She pointed out. For an assistant, Ms. Potts was a very bossy woman.

We talked for a while as she told me about the dress code, people who will attend, the ballroom, the food court. Apparently, the thanksgiving event theme is Masquerade. Why? I don't know. It seems like that type of theme fits more for like Halloween, New Years or Valentines Day. But no, it was chosen for Thanksgiving. I looked at the time at the microwave and it was 5:30. It was getting dark outside and Mr. Stark was taking forever.

I asked Ms. Potts where the bathroom was and she pointed where I can go. I went in the bathroom and did my business. After that, I cleaned myself up and washed my hands. When I got out of the bathroom, from the corner of my eye, I saw Tony and the blonde chick that I saw earlier. I saw him leaning against the counter and the girl was all over him. I felt stupid, really stupid.

_"Pepper, have you seen that thing I was looking for this morning?"_ The thing was a person, and that's what he meant that it was going to take a while. A while to screw around with her while I was here. I felt humiliated and very stupid. I quickly grabbed my skateboard and dashed out of his property.

I heard Ms. Potts calling from behind me but I didn't stop. I threw the skateboard to the floor and got on it to make my way home.

I felt the wind blowing across my face and the sky clouding up, and to make matter worse, it started to rain. A small part of me hoped for him to come out and look for me but the majority part of me just felt stupid. I should have stood my ground and said no and take me home. I felt so humiliated, so dumb and stupid that I started to cry in the rain.

xx

It was past midnight when I got home. It was still raining pretty hard outside and I was soaking wet. I saw an empty plate on our small kitchen table; grandma was waiting for me to eat dinner with her and I didn't even bother to call her that I was going to be late for supper. I felt shame of myself, Grandma deserves better than this.

I took my clothes off and with my hand I motioned the faucet to turn on and heat up the bathroom while I got myself ready. I walked in the bathroom and closed behind me and took a quick shower. I still couldn't get over the fact to what I saw that evening. The blonde woman all over him and he didn't even stop her.

It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, but I was there! He had me over at his place! Couldn't he wait until he dropped me off? Was he that desperate? Does Pepper even know? Was she part of it? I doubt she is. With my fist, I smacked my forehead as I tried to somehow erase the image.

Her body against his, her hands lost in his dark brown hair, her lips locked with his.

I was jealous and I didn't want to admit it.

I don't want to see him anymore.

I got out of shower and put on my pjs. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt overwhelmed and placed both hands on my face, covering my eyes as I refused to cry. I bit my lower lip and turned face down to scream on my pillow. When I felt like I had just about enough, I turned my head to the side and saw my skateboard. I didn't want to look at it anymore; I raised my index and middle finger up and made my skateboard move forward and go under my bed. I sighed in sadness and stared outside the window. I stared at the dark sky and listened to the rain and hope that somehow it would help me to sleep.

Xx

Hey readers! So I hope you like this chapter so far! Please read and review or I'll send Hulk towards your direction and smash you most valued item! Ha-ha just kidding!

I might post tomorrow!

Byeeee!


End file.
